A new tyrant
by Inuyashe
Summary: *First read my fic "Overlod's wrath, or is it?"* He woke up in a destroyed base. When he found out what happened to his creator, he wanted only one thing: Metal's death.
1. Prologue

* * *

Me: Another of these has arrived.

Metal: Unit still thinks you're just making excuses for not writing so long.

Me: Give me a break. Go incinerate my PE teacher, or something.

Metal: Fine.

Me: WAIT, I didn't... he's gone. Oh, well. Enjoy.

PS: This is NOT a oneshot.

* * *

He scanned the area around him. No living entity in sight. And everything was green. Why was it green?

"Oh, I get it." his robotic voice was heard.

He was in one of those cryo-tubes where the doctor kept his creations until they were ready. But the doctor was nowhere in sight. He must be out somewhere, probably hunting the blue hedgehog.

"I must've woken up early."

He first wanted to wait, but after an hour, he was out of patience. He smashed the green glass and it shattered. He went out of the room...

...and into darkness. No lights were on, it looked like the whole base had an energy malfunction and only the emergency generators in the cryo-chambers remained active.

"Activate night vision."

He saw destruction. Piles of junk lay here and there. There was a two-way corridor. Both of it's passages had collapsed. He was trapped. But, how? Did someone attack the base? He would have to find out. He spotted another door to the right. In he went.

* * *

There was light in the room. It was a workshop, so it probably had its own emergency power supply. There were three tables. Two were long and thin, along two of the room's walls. There were uncountable tools on them. Screwdrivers, hammers, laser-welders and Phials with all sorts of chemicals and many more. In between those tables was a large, round one. That was the table on which the doctor created new robots. Eggman's emblem was on it. Yet the doctor was nowhere to be found. There was a computer on the opposite side of the room. He walked to it. A voice emitted from the computer:

"Password required."

"Tacosrule" he said. It may have been a strange password, but you have to admit, it was clever. Who's gonna think about that being the password?

"Password accepted." it paused, then added "Voice analysis complete. Welcome unit SA-1."

SA-1. His ID, his marking. Shadow Android-1. The first. Yet he didn't receive a codename like SC-1. He always envied Metal that. Oh, well. He'll ask the doctor to give him one later. First he has to find Eggman.

He first needed to know about recent events, though. He opened the newest reports... and was shocked.

Eggman was dead. SC-1 had turned rogue and killed him, with aid from the blue hedgehog and his companions. The robot then set the base he was in to self-destruct mode. And effectively trapped him.

He couldn't believe it. That robot destroyed its own creator? Heresy!

"SC-1 broke Egg-rule 01. 'Never hurt creator.' I will make him pay for that! But, how?"

True, he was powerful, but Metal had many allies. What could... that's it!

"I am in need of upgrades, heheheh."

He programmed the machines around him. He then laid on the central desk.

In three hours he rose. He made it so that he kept his visage, but was a lot more powerful. He could now control chaos energies just like the ultimate. He also had the extra feature of being able to switch between a normal arm, a machine-gun arm and a cannon arm, just like a few specialised S-androids. Now there was just one thing left to do: make a name. He didn't want anything elaborate. Just something simple. He looked into the, now off-line, monitor. He was unpainted, save for the orange streaks on his quills, arms and legs. But he still had _his_ shape...

"Mecha Shadow. Yes, that will do nicely." he then started:

"Set primary objectives: One, destroy Me... no, destroy Shadow the hedgehog. Two, destroy Metal Sonic."

He was just like the old Metal. He was a copy of someone. He would be the only Shadow. He went out of the room, tore a wall down with a chaos spear, activated his rocket boots and flew off, searching for his prey.

* * *

Me:You know, this was kinda long for a prologue. Oh, well. Leave a review and wait for the next chapter.


	2. Battle in a city

Me: Chapter 1 has arrived... along with Metal.

Metal: Entity got away.

Me: That's bad news I admit, but still. I didn't mean it seriously.

Metal: Whatever.

Me: Enjoy.

* * *

Metal walked to the dark corner of the hall, pushing through a throng of crazed fans. Not his fans, of course. Fans of the music group that was performing in the Station Square Stadium tonight – Three days grace. God, there was a lot of them. When he finally got to the corner, he saw the figure he sought. Shadow. He walked to him and said:

"Friend Shadow?"

The black hedgehog tilted his head and responded:

"Yes?"

"What are you doing here? Everyone else is in the middle of this crowd of organic lunatics." he looked behind "Somewhere."

"Precisely."

"Does not compute."

"Everyone is in THERE, while I am HERE, without fear of being pushed over, stepped on or dying under a mass of said lunatics."

"But friend Cream said that was more fun."

"Whatever."

"Hmm... unit wanted to ask you two things."

"What are they?"

"Did friend Shadow come here of his free will? Or did unit's other friends make you?"

"I came here by myself. I like this group. I just don't like the crazy fans that surround them."

"Understood."

"What's the other thing?"

"Did you come to unit's createday on your own or..."

"Yes, on my own. You saved my derrière, so I wanted to show you some respect."

"And the party hat?"

"Yes, well... I lost a bet to Rouge."

"What was it?"

"That I could try to eat a piece of your cake, without Amy noticing. She noticed and I spent nearly an hour hiding from her, 'till she calmed down."

"Did unit hear HIDE?

"Do you know how scary she is with her hammer?"

"Unit is sure it doesn't want to know."

Metal and Shadow got along well. They both thought logically and both had a sense of honour. And everyone knew Metal could keep secrets easily. Shadow told him what he couldn't tell anyone else. They both laughed a bit and would've continued their conversation, but Metal noticed something. Shadow did as well. A targetting laser, like those on a sniper rifle. It was getting closer. They both jumped out of the way, as a volley of bullets covered the area. The music stopped and everyone in the hall watched the figure on one of the scaffolds in the hall. It made an angry gesture and ran.

"Oh no you don't!" yelled Shadow and was in pursuit. Metal joined him.

"May unit aid friend Shadow?"

"I'd be delighted"

They were on his tail. The intruder's arm suddenly shifted into some sort of cannon. He blew a hole in one of the walls and escaped outside, the two close behind.

* * *

They raced to the city's square. The attacker shot from his cannon blindly, hoping to shake them. Collateral damage, but otherwise he accomplished nothing. They were just too determined. When they arrived at the square, he suddenly stopped. It was a wide-open space. Ideal for combat. They stopped as well. He turned. They remained unfazed, however. That was a mark of professionals.

"So, a Shadow android? I thought Omega got all of you."

"Apparently you were wrong friend Shadow."

The attacker emitted a small cackle and then said:

"You couldn't be more wrong." the two looked confused. Good. "I am far superior to my fellow androids, which are currently too few. I look like them, but am not like them."

To illustrate that point, he made a ball of chaos energy in his hands.

"Then what IS entity? And what are entities goals?"

"Me? I'm Mecha Shadow. My goals? Your destruction."

"Why do you want it?"

"Because YOU, Shadow the hedgehog, are like me. I despise you. And because YOU, SC-1, are a traitor to the reign of lord Eggman You killed our creator and you WILL pay."

"Well then, bring it on!"

"Affirmative."

All three combatants charged.

* * *

Sonic was shocked. He was the first one to see what was happening, but the others would be here soon. The attacker was some sort of upgraded Shadow android. But, how? Eggman's dead, isn't he? Is this a lone robot or is there a whole army? Too many questions, too little time. Metal and Shadow had the numerical advantage, but the android was clever. He immobilised one of them so that he always thought one at a time rather than both at once. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

He dodged a chaos spear, followed by a few punches and then kicked Shadow in the stomach, only to have to dodge a series of slashes from Metal.

'Damnit! I'm running out of ways to keep them occupied!' he thought to himself.

Indeed. He had used nearly every means of temporarily immobilising an opponent. Burrying beneath rubble, hitting with a lamp-post, endangering innocent by-standers... and not much was left. He now could only daze one of them, but soon they would both be on him. That was not good. And it could only get worse.

As he blocked another slash, a chaos spear nearly impaled him. This was the worse part. It was now two on one. He noticed a group approaching.

"Why me?" he thought.

"Shadow, Metal!" the two turned to Sonic's voice.

"Friends!"

"What is that thing?" Tails asked

"Entity identified itself as Mecha Shadow. It wants our destruction."

A targeting laser appears.

"Look out friends!!" Metal yells.

A single cannon shot flies through the air. Everyone scatters and escapes the immediate blast, but Rouge is caught by the shock-wave. Shadow runs to her.

"Rouge! Are you alright?"

"I can't feel my left wing, but I'm fine otherwise."

She looks at Shadow. His eyes are full of rage. He says:

"Everyone get back. He's mine!"

He takes a few steps toward his copy and shouts:

"You've gone too far! CHAOS CONTROL!"

Mecha expected many things, but not THIS. Instead of attacking, Shadow now stood there with a large, strange rifle. Mecha shouts:

"What in the name of Gilgamesh is that?!"

"Oh, this? Heheheh. This is my personalized Shadow Rifle. It has enough pure firepower to pierce battleship armor, uses a chaos power cell instead of bullets, the power cell recharges on its own and the energy bullets create small explosions on impact. It also has the ability to rapid-fire for a short while, with a cadency of 10 rounds per second."

**"GULP"**

"Let's have some fun." he said and started aiming.

* * *

Shadow wasn't kidding. That rifle could be classified as a small weapon of mass destruction. The robot already lost its arm and half of its leg, so it had to hover on the one that remained. It had uncountable dents in its armour from the flying debris the rifle's explosion caused. This fight would seen be over. At least, that's what Sonic hoped.

'I can't fall like this!' Mecha thought. I have to keep him occupied somehow. But what could... the BAT! Shadow was shooting him because she was hurt as a result of his cannon. Maybe if he endangered her again...

Mecha quickly dashed and aimed with his cannon. Shadow followed his aim and immediately lunged to push Rouge out of the way. He succeeded and the shot hit a car, destroying it. When he wanted to return fire, Mecha was gone. Only a small holographic cube was in the middle of the square. It showed the words:

**We will meet again, Shadow.**

"I'll be waiting."

"You almost had him, friend Shadow."

"I know Metal. But we mustn't worry. We will get him next time."

They then took Rouge to a hospital, where her wing was treated. They then all went their separate ways.

* * *

Many miles away, Mecha Shadow returned to the destroyed Egg-base. He immediately laid on the workshop desk and the repairs commenced. During them, he thought about things.

"How can I beat him, if he has so many allies?"

"How?"

...

...

...

"New primary objective set. Retrieve other android brethren to aid me against him. Then crush him!"

He walked to the monitor. He searched for the keyword 'SA units'. Many reports of destroyed storage and manufacturing facilities appeared. Damn that Omega! Then he saw one link. A still functioning facility that still held six of his brethren. He laughed to himself and decided that tomorrow, he would retrieve them and destroy Shadow.

But first, he would play one of the doctor's world-domination strategy games.

* * *

Me: Bet you didn't expect that as a last sentence!

Metal: Unit knows it didn't.

Me: See? Leave a review and wait for chapter 3.


	3. Aerial pursuit

Me: Chapter 3 is here.

Metal: Unit sences a possibly long chapter.

Me: Perhaps. Enjoy.

PS: When something is written like this '...' a character is thinking.

* * *

He won a Global-conquest mode on the highest difficulty. It was no challenge. The AI was so... predictable. For him, anyway. It was already about 9 am, so he decided to start his journey. He activated his jet-boots and was off.

The base was located 85 miles northwest of his current position. With his current speed, he would be there in less than an hour. That was still a lot of time and he started thinking:

'What will I do when I kill the two?'

For a while, there was no answer. What did he want? His only purpose so far was to destroy them. To avenge the doctor.

"Hmm..." he thought out loud. "I could just start killing organics... No. Although it would be fun, it has no benefit for me. How 'bout make the organics my slaves? Yes. That would do nicely. I will use this planet's resources to create a new armada and I will conquer the cosmos in the doctor's name! HAHAHAHAHAH!"

His ambitions were perhaps too large... or perhaps not. Only time would tell.

* * *

At Tails' Workshop, Metal was getting some repairs. Shadow was there too, with plasters on his scratches. Plasters with happy animals on them. Cream insisted that he should not leave those wounds untended and Shadow couldn't find a big-enough excuse to say no. So there he was, covered with creepy plasters. Anyone who came to check up on them first tried to hide a laugh when they saw Shadow, to no avail. Rouge was the only one to not laugh. She said Shadow looked 'cute'.

Metal started:

"Friend Shadow, unit..."

"IF YOU MENTION THOSE STUPID PLASTERS AGAIN, I'LL..."

"No, not that. Unit merely wanted to know what are we going to do about Mecha."

"Oh, well... I don't know right now. We don't know his whereabouts, anything about his plans, nothing. For all we know, he could be hunting Santa Claus."

Tails giggled a bit. Metal tried, but his voice-system failed.

"Right now, all we can do is wait for his next move."

"Affirmative. But that could prove dangerous."

"What other choice do we have?"

"Unit doesn't have the foggiest idea."

"All done, Metal" said Tails finishing the robot's repairs.

"Thank you, friend Tails."

"You're welcome."

Metal stood up and went out of the workshop. He looked around. The forest was calm, only birds sang. When he gazed at something so beautiful and calm, he couldn't believe there was evil in this world. But in the distance, he noticed something. It was _him_. The very evil he was fighting.

"Friend Shadow! I can see him."

"What!? Where?!"

Metal pointed. In the distance, a trail of smoke could be seen.

"Where is he heading?"

"Tracking... according to his trajectory, he is heading towards Egg-base 037, which is located 25 miles to the north-west. Unit does not know why, however."

"Tails, send a message to Sonic and get the Tornado ready. We're going after him!" Shadow said, removing his plasters in an instant.

"Okay."

"Unit will give chase right now. Follow unit in the Tornado."

"Understood." They both said.

Metal started his thrusters and flew after Mecha. He would NOT get away this time.

* * *

'Just 12.254 miles left. I'll be there soon.' Mecha thought. Suddenly, his radar started beeping.

"Unknown entity at 6 o'clock." it said.

He turned around and was a bit annoyed. Metal was approaching. How did the traitor know he was here? In the distance he spotted a building. He identified it as Tails' workshop.

'Damn... I should have picked a different route.'

Metal stopped about 40 feet away from him. He shouted:

"Don't you have anything better to do? Like ,say, do something with your stupid allies?"

"Entity Mecha Shadow will regret those words."

"We shall see about that. Look, I don't have time for you now. I have a meeting I must attend."

With that, he flew off at full speed, Metal close behind. They were now neck to neck. Metal asked:

"What kind of meeting is entity attending at Egg-base 037?"

"If you must know, it is a family reunion."

"Family... NO!"

"Yes. And once they're activated, you will all feel my wrath!"

He crashed into Metal, who was thrown back. Mecha would escape.

"Not this time! Set Overdrive mode... ON!"

A yellow field surrounded Metal as he charged at uncanny speeds. He crashed into Mecha and slashed with his claws, succesfully. He scratched Mecha's armor, leaving a mark.

"Why you...! That may be effective against organics, but I am NO organic."

He kicked Metal and shouted:

"CHAOS BARRAGE!"

Small blue energy-pellets appeared around him. He unleashed them and was immediately on his way. Metal had a hard time dodging. Two hit him, but it wasn't anything serious. His target was getting away. At its current pace he wouldn't be able to catch it. Suddenly, Mecha was thrown back Shadow stood... no, hovered there, thanks to his rocket shoes.

"You!"

"Friend Shadow!"

"Yes, you didn't think I'd be far behind, did you?"

"I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU!"

Red chaos energy started surging from Mecha. It gathered and brought him great power.

"That's... just like my Chaos form."

"Yes. Now DIE!!"

Mecha rushed at Shadow and hit him with a bone-crushing blow. The black hedgehog started falling, surprise written on his face. Metal was next. An uppercut, a kick and:

"CHAOS... BLAST!"

An explosion engulfed the area, both figures were falling, but they were caught by the tornado. Mecha wanted to finish them right now. He dived for the kill...

... and was stopped by a spin-dash, which was accompanied by a powerful punch. He was sent flying. Sonic and Knuckles landed on the Tornado. Shadow looked okay and Metal was okay.

"Friends Sonic and Knuckles?"

"Sorry, Metal." Shadow started "I forgot to tell you we picked them up on the way."

"Yeah, good thing too. You guys look pretty beat-up."

"We will survive, friend Sonic."

They all looked at Mecha. His chaos form was dissipating. He looked furious.

"How DARE you interrupt our fight?!"

"We're not interrupting, bucket of bolts. We're just helping out. 'Sides, we couldn't let Shadow and Metal have all the fun."

"Yeah." Knuckles said in an exhausting sentence.

"I don't have time for this. CHAOS..."

"No!" Metal and Shadow shouted.

"CONTROL!!"

And he was gone.

"Damnit!"

"Quickly, Tails let's go to that Egg-base 0-something." Sonic told the fox.

"It is no use, friend Sonic. He's already far from us with Chaos control. He will awaken them before we get there."

"Who?" all of them asked.

"The remaining Shadow Androids."

Everyone looked at him, hints of fear in their faces. They went back to Tails' workshop. Metal got repaired and Shadow got some more plasters.

* * *

He landed. The base was in a bad state as well. This one though, was obviously attacked from the outside. A few G.U.N bots lay there, destroyed.

"Cursed, Guardian Units of Nations. They will all serve me."

He went inside. It was dark just like in the other base. Luckily, he didn't need light to see.

"Activate EM wave vision."

He saw the electro-magnetic waves that emanated from the cryo-chamber's emergency reactor. He followed them and entered the chamber. There they slept. The last six Shadow androids in existence. Except for him, of course. He walked to the main terminal and deactivated their cryo-sleep. They slowly awoke, one by one. He told them the recent events and gave them their primary directives. Then, he asked:

"Will you follow me?"

"Yes, lord Mecha Shadow."

"Excellent."

They returned to main base and started planning their assault.

* * *

"We almost had him! AGAIN!"

"Calm down, friend Shadow."

Shadow was a bit mad. Not only did they NOT catch Mecha Shadow, but Cream had a LOT more of those plasters. He wasn't mad at Cream, though. She just cared about him. He was mad at Mecha. If the robot gains a few Shadow androids, he will become a serious threat.

"Don't worry Shadow. We can take a few androids. And I know Mecha just surprised you this time. You are a lot stronger than him."

"Thank you, Tails."

"'Sides, this way, it''ll be more fun."

"I guess you'll never change."

"Nope."

They laughed and then went to sleep.

* * *

Me: Wasn't that long at all.

Metal: Right... can unit say something?

Me: What?

Metal: Thank you for reading, entities readers. Leave a review and wait until this organic writes chapter 4.

Me: Hey, that's my line!

Metal: Unit knows.


	4. Showdown in Station Square

Me: Chapter 4!!

Mecha: Yes... too bad its the last chapter.

Me: Indeed... or is it?

Mecha: I think it should be.

Me: O, RLY?

Mecha: YA, RLY!

Me: Enjoy.

* * *

"It is time, my brothers!"

The six looked at him, their emotionless eyes watching.

"The fools are in the city known as Station Square. We will go in and destroy them all. And how will we destroy them, number 3?"

"The six of us shall attack Shadow's allies, while you confront Shadow himself."

"Excellent. Now, let us start the assault!"

"Yes, lord Mecha Shadow."

They all went outside and started their jets. It would be a great battle indeed.

* * *

Metal was... shopping, with Amy, Rouge and Cream. The three went from shop to shop, while he carried all the things they bought so far. It was quite strange to see a, until recently, deadly robot carrying over twenty boxes with clothes, jewellery and other things. The trick was to balance them well.

He did it because of three things:

One, he liked helping his friends, whatever the problem.

Two, they needed him to judge how they looked in their new clothes. They learned that Metal had somehow developed a sense for style. Maybe it was those magazines he read just for amusement?

And three, he was intrigued how many items were needed to satisfy the needs of a single city. He wanted to see as many as he could.

As they were going to the twenty-fifth store, he suddenly dropped the boxes and pushed Amy out of the way of an incoming laser-shot. He then looked at the attacker. Well, attacker**s. **There stood two robots, both resembled the ultimate. Shadow androids. The one that shot had dark-blue stripes. He calmly said:

"Hello there, traitor Metal Sonic. Lord Mecha instructed us to keep you occupied, while he destroys your friend Shadow. Prepare to die."

"Unit does not think so."

"Do the math. You are outnumbered."

"Oh, really?" At that Rouge assumed a battle stance, Amy pulled out her hammer and Cream looked at Cheese and back. The android was still absolutely calm:

"Oh. An unsettling turn of events."

They charged. Metal attacked the calm one, while the other three attacked the one with yellow stripes.

The blue one was good. He dodged Metal's blows and landed a few of his own. Metal had just about enough of him, so he shouted:

"Overdrive mode... ON!" He charged his enemy with full force. The android didn't stand a chance. Metal flew straight through him. The android looked at his body, which was missing an arm and half of its torso and said:

"Not bad." then, he collapsed.

The other one had a less peaceful end. He was first harassed by Cheese, then kicked multiple times by Rouge and finished with a powerful slam from Amy's hammer.

But they didn't have time to rest. The others were in danger. They had to hurry.

* * *

Sonic, Knuckles and Tails got a similar greeting. Three androids, with purple, red and brown stripes. They were good, all of them. They all had a way to counter each of their strengths. But they were still beatable. Sonic shouted:

"This ends now! Light-speed attack!"

Energies gathered in Sonic's body. He then charged at the purple android. Even with its reflexes, it couldn't stop the attack. Knuckles joined in too. He jumped and concentrated his power.

"Stone assault!"

A huge stone appeared from nowhere. The brown robot was caught off-guard and was crushed under the boulder.

The red one looked at them. Then, he turned and ran.

"After him!" shouted Sonic.

* * *

"Well, this could have gone better." hissed the red android as he ran from Team Sonic. He had orders, but he wasn't stupid. He knew when it was time for a tactical retreat. He activated his com-link:

"Number 2 calling all other active units. Respond!"

"This is number 7. All the others have been destroyed. Repeat. All other units destroyed."

"Darn. Meet me at the main square. Repeat. Rendezvous at main square."

"Roger. 7 out."

He raced to the square. When he got there, 7 was already waiting. He was the one with grey stripes. He went to him. Team Sonic arrived shortly after. Along with reinforcements – Metal and three girls. Why were they with him? Details.

"We have you now." The blue blur said.

"Affirmative. Give it up now, lesser androids. You have failed your mission."

"Negative, traitor."

"Does not compute."

"We have occupied you long enough for lord Mecha to get Shadow out of the city for a duel to the death. YOU have failed."

Everyone's expression changed to a worried one.

"No!!" Rouge started "We have to help him!"

"First we clean up the trash." Sonic reminded her.

"We shall fight to our last breath."

The androids attacked one last time.

* * *

The two entities clashed again and again. Punches, kicks, slashes were landed, blocked and dodged by both opponents. Chaos spears met Chaos lances. The two warriors were matched. Shadow flew through a tree. He teleported and attacked Mecha from behind, sending him to the ground. The android looked up, full of rage. They met once again, their meeting followed by a successful slash that tore into Shadow's side. They both landed a few metres apart, Shadow clutching his wound. The robot asked:

"Oh, my! Did I scratch you? Heheheh"

"It's nothing I can't handle."

"I'm sure it isn't. Face it Shadow the hedgehog, you have lost."

"Not yet. CHAOS FORM!!"

His body emitted a strange red glow. He was now ready.

"Well, TWO can play this game. GRRRAAAGGGHHH!!"

The android now had its own chaos form. He rushed at Shadow, who blocked the blow and delivered his own, which sent the android flying. He then got close and...

"CHAOS... BLAST!!"

A part of the surrounding forest was incinerated. Yet as soon as the smoke cleared, Shadow was bombarded by a swarm of Chaos spears. He got hit by one and Mecha went in for the kill. He delivered several powerful blows, caught Shadow by the neck and warped to the main square. He wanted an audience. He would get one.

* * *

Everyone gazed in horror as the two figures materialized before them. Mecha was holding Shadow above-ground by his neck. The crimson-black hedgehog was at the android's mercy. And the thing would grant none. Rouge was the first to react:

"LET HIM GO, or I'll..."

"You'll what? Try to attack me? I would snap him before you even got close."

If they did something, Shadow would die. If they didn't do anything, Shadow would die. Those aren't very favourable odds. The black hedgehog opened his eyes.

"Ah, the sleeping beauty is awake. Good. You can watch your friends as they see your death."

Shadow looked them. Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Metal, Amy, Cream and... Rouge. He did not want to leave them. Wait... what if he hurts them? What if he hurts Rouge?

"I won't let you!!" he shouted.

"Wh-??"

"CHAOS CONTROL!!"

He freed himself from the robot's grasp and gave him a good kick. The robot stumbled and looked at him.

"What? You were nearly unconscious, how could you...?!"

"I will NOT let you harm my friends. Any of them."

Did Shadow just admit they were his friends? The strange things that happen during encounters like this.

"You're going down!"

Shadow removed the rings on his hands. Then, to everyone's surprise and Mecha's dread the rings on his legs fell of too. He looked at the robot ,and in the blink of an eye, rammed him with the strength of a megaton bomb.

"CHAOS CONTROL!!"

They were now in a jungle. Shadow warped around the place, making him impossible to track, much less hit. Mecha was sent flying in all directions and angles. He stood no chance. They again teleported. This time they were above the same base Mecha woke up in. Shadow threw him below and charged a mighty attack.

"CHAOS... STORM!!"

A mighty orb of red chaos energy appeared in his hand. Then, a massive bolt of lightning shot from it, absolutely annihilating Mecha and a part of the base below. The victor then warped back to Station Square.

* * *

When his friends saw him, they were overjoyed. They all rushed to him. Most just shook his hand, but Rouge hugged him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Even the ultimate life-form showed a sign of blushing, but he quickly pushed it back. Metal suddenly shouted:

"OH, NO!!"

"What's wrong, Metal?" Amy asked, confused like the rest.

"Friends and unit forgot the items we bought!!"

"He's right! Quickly, let's go get 'em!"

At that, they all ran to the shops. Luckily, the boxes were still there and Metal emitted a sigh of relief. All the gentlemen helped carry the boxes. They talked about the day and laughed. It was as if nothing extraordinary happened.

* * *

Metal: Entity Mecha! Where is entity writer?!

Mecha: Dunno. Why?

Metal: Entity writer made unit a shopping fanatic, that's why!! Maybe he's in school. Unit will look there.

Me: Is he gone?

Mecha: Yup.

Me: Thank goodness! Leave a review and hope I'm still alive to write more.


End file.
